Macavity's Obsession
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Kinda a prequel to 'Obsession', another one of my fics...its about when Macavity figures out that he likes Munkustrap...and how it became an obsession. Full details inside, you should probably read 'Obsession' first to understand it :D
1. Jenny's POV

Um, this is sort of a prequel to my story, 'Obsession'…I'd suggest you read that first. This chapter is Jenny's point of view, if you read Obsession then you'll know that Jenny has always known that about Macavity's focus on Munkustrap…the next chapter will probably be when Macavity figures out that he needs Munkustrap.

I don't own Cats…unfortunately

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCc

I was there for the births of both Munkustrap and the Rum Tum Tugger. It was a cold wintery night when Munkustrap was born. Persephone, Deuteronomy's mate and Munkustrap's and Tugger's mother, went through a hard labour. I glanced up at Deuteronomy sadly as I moved aside the second still-born kitten. Persephone was crying silently as she gave a final push. Another kitten tumbled out. I gave a smile as I cleaned the only living one. He was very small with silver fur with black stripes. He gave a high-pitched meow and I laughed. Persephone looked up and stared at the kitten through relieved hazel eyes.

"It's a boy." I murmured to Persephone as I handed her the small kitten. She looked up at Deuteronomy, who was kneeling beside her, smiling.

"Munkustrap," Persephone murmured. I nodded, smiling, as the kitten gave a deep growl as he wiggled in Persephone's arms. As I stared at the kitten, I knew he'd be something special…there was something about him.

A few months later and Persephone was in labour again. It was a warmer autumn afternoon. The first kitten born was black with a leopard spotted chest and feet. As I cleaned him, I noticed that the fur around his neck was thicker than usual. He was going to grow a pretty big mane. The next few kittens born were still-born. I handed the only surviving kitten to her.

"A boy," I told her. She held the squirming kitten in her arms. Deuteronomy walked into the den and smiled at the squirming kitten.

"Rum Tum Tugger," Persephone said, looking up at Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy smiled and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her and smiling down at the wriggling, complaining kitten. Munkustrap, a small ball of fluff, waddled in and stared at Rum Tum Tugger, his hazel eyes soft.

"It's your brother, Munkus," Persephone told him. "Rum Tum Tugger,"

"Rums," Munkustrap said cheerfully, staring down at his small brother. I smiled as I watched Munkustrap watch over Tugger. Yes that one was definitely going to be something special.

-Two months later-

Jellylorum and I were sitting in front of the car boot, watching over the kittens play in the clearing. Tugger was sitting on my knee, his brown eyes wide as he watched the kittens play. He was one of the youngest and his mane was just starting to come through. Munkustrap was tumbling around with another tom, slightly younger than Munkustrap, with wild orange fur.

"Whoa, careful there," Asparagus laughed as they rolled into his legs.

"Sorry, Asp," Munkustrap grinned. I smiled as I looked at Munkustrap. His silver black-striped fur was fluffy, it was so fluffy it practically stood on end, and it was actually almost comical. Macavity, the other kitten, stared at Munkustrap with gold eyes. Demeter and Bombalurina were sitting off to the side, watching them both. Demeter, a small black and gold queen, had been found in the streets. Bombalurina was Jellylorum's sister's kitten but she had left Bomba to Jellylorum. Alonzo, a small black and white patched Tom, sat to the side, watching Macavity apprehensively. Alonzo was Bustopher Jones's brother's son. Tugger wrapped his arms around my neck as Macavity and Munkustrap rolled closer. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close. He was quite a cute little thing.

"Jenny," I looked up as I heard my name being called. Skimbleshanks was walking towards me; in his arms were two little brown calico masses. Skimbleshanks set them down on the floor by his feet. Both of the cats stared at me with bright green eyes.

"Who dey?" Munkustrap asked as he padded up to them. Alonzo hid behind Jellylorum, staring at them with wide honey eyes. Munkustrap sat beside the Tom, as the queen hid behind him.

"What's your name?" Munkustrap asked, his tail flicking.

"Coricopat," The Tom whispered. Munkustrap smiled. Coricopat reached behind him and took the queen's paw.

"This is Tantomile…she's my sister," Munkustrap grinned.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully. "I'm Munkustrap," Coricopat tilted his head slightly.

"That's Macavity, Alonzo, Bombalurina, Demeter and Tugger…he's my brother," Munkustrap said, pointing to the others. I smiled at Munkustrap; he was such a sweet little thing. He wasn't scared of much. Skimbleshanks sat beside me.

"Where did you find them?" I asked him.

"They were outside the gates…they've been abandoned, Jenny," Skimble murmured to me. I looked back at Coricopat and Tantomile. Coricopat was rolling around with Munkustrap now. Tantomile was sitting with Demeter and Bombalurina. I looked around and saw Macavity staring at Munkustrap, his gold eyes dark and filled with jealousy. I frowned and looked at him. I would have to keep an eye on that one.

-A month later-

Tragedy and mourning fill the yard. Persephone had died in the night. She had been sick for a little while now and last night she just…died. I sat in the den with Munkustrap and Tugger as Deuteronomy cried in the next room as he sat with the dead body of his mate. Tugger was sitting in the corner, tears silently falling from his brown eyes. Munkustrap was sitting on the opposite side of the room. His arms were folded across his chest as he cried. I looked up as others entered the den. Coricopat went straight to Munkustrap and hugged him tightly. Bombalurina, Demeter and Alonzo went over to see Tugger. Tantomile stood by her brother's side as Munkustrap cried on Cori's shoulder. I looked up again as someone else entered. Macavity stood in the doorway, his eyes were flashing dangerously, his fur bristling as he saw Munkustrap crying on Coricopat's shoulder. Coricopat adjusted his hug on Munkustrap as Macavity walked further inside.

"We're here for you, Munkus," Coricopat murmured. Munkustrap nodded, sniffling and hugging Coricopat back.

"Thanks, Cori," Munkustrap murmured. I watched anger flash in Macavity's gold eyes. Munkustrap looked over at Macavity. Macavity's gold eyes softened and he walked over to Munkustrap, hugging him tightly.

"Sorry, Munku," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap sighed, burying his head in Macavity's shoulder. I watched, confused, as a subtle smug expression made its way onto Macavity's features. Munkustrap pulled away from Macavity and walked over to Tugger. I watched anger flash across Macavity's face. What was with this cat?

-A month later-

I watched as Munkustrap and Tugger lay together side by side. Munkustrap could've died the day before as he tried to save Tugger when he fell through the ice. Luckily, thank the Everlasting Cat, they were alive. I looked up as I felt someone enter the infirmary. Macavity stood in the doorway, his gold eyes wide. Skimbleshanks stirred from where he was lying beside Munkustrap and Tugger. I smiled at him. He was pretty adorable and brave. Munkustrap blinked and opened his hazel eyes to stare at Macavity. Macavity walked over.

"Are you okay?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap nodded and gently moved away from the sleeping Tugger. Macavity glared at Tugger angrily. Munkustrap didn't notice as he smoothed down Tugger's mane. Tugger yawned and woke up.

"Hey, Munksy," Tugger murmured. Munkustrap smiled at him.

"Hey, Rums," Munkustrap smiled, rubbing Tugger's ears. Macavity was mystifying me even more with his behaviour. The only time I had seen someone act like that was when…no, it couldn't be.

"You are such an idiot, Tugger," Macavity growled. Tugger's brown eyes widened and stared to tear slightly.

"You could've of killed him because you were such an idiot!" Macavity snapped. Munkustrap gave Macavity a shove.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Munkustrap snarled. Macavity glared at Munkustrap.

"Enough!" I said sternly. Macavity and Munkustrap both turned to look at me. Skimble stared at me sleepily.

"Munkustrap and Tugger are recovering, Macavity," I told him firmly. "I will not have you in here and yelling at them!" Macavity gave me a dark look before storming out of the infirmary. I looked back at Skimble, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

-3 months later-

I was walking past a junk pile when I heard snapping and barking from behind it. I froze as I heard a small cry of pain.

"Munkus!" I heard a yell. I darted around the junk pile. I froze when I saw what was happening. Macavity was standing in front of a limp Munkustrap, his body was hunched over as he glowed. His paws crackled and sparked dangerously. I watched, shocked, as he attacked the Pollicle. The Pollicle yelped and ran away with singeing fur. I tried to get to Munkustrap, who was bloodied and scratched; his limbs sprawled out on the ground. Macavity turned and snarled at me.

"Macavity, I need to help him!" I told him. He growled, his gold eyes dark and flashing dangerously.

"Macavity, look at Munkustrap…he needs my help!" Macavity faltered, his gold eyes turning downwards to look at Munkustrap's bloodied frame. Macavity collapsed to his knees beside Munkustrap, trembling furiously. I quickly went to Munkustrap's side and began to look him over.

"H-He was trying to help me." Macavity whimpered. "The Pollicle tried to attack me and he jumped in front and started fighting it," I glanced at Macavity as I picked Munkustrap up. I ran back to the infirmary with Macavity close by me. I set Munkustrap down and started to treat his wounds properly. Macavity was shaking, his gold eyes watering.

"Don't die, Munkus," Macavity whispered. "I need you," I paused and stared at Macavity. It couldn't be…?

"Macavity, you need to tell Deuteronomy everything," I told him. Macavity raised his eyes to look at me.

"From what Munkustrap did to you using those…powers," Macavity stiffened.

"What if I don't?" He challenged me. I glared at him. He recoiled slightly.

"You will, Macavity, or I will," I told him. Macavity gave a small nod. Munkustrap gave a low groan and opened his eyes. Macavity's eyes lightened up as he stared at Munkustrap.

"Ouch," Munkustrap murmured. I smiled.

"You're going to be alright, dear," I told him. Munkustrap gave a weak smile.

"Thanks, Jenny," I looked at Munkustrap again. He was beginning to become something special, he was starting to show signs of being able to be the protector. I looked at Macavity; he on the other paw was entirely different. I had treated wounds that he had inflicted on the others…the only one he hadn't wounded was Munkustrap; he never wanted to hurt Munkustrap. I stared at Macavity. It couldn't be…could it?

-5 months later-

I was sitting, talking to Skimbleshanks, my new mate, and watching over the newer kittens. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival, my nephews, were left to me by my brother, Tumblebrutus senior…before he was killed a few days ago. Etcetera and Electra were Jellylorum's and Asparagus's kittens. Jemima was Demeter's kitten, no idea who the father is, but Jemima didn't know Demeter was her mother. Victoria was abandoned at the gates, which was quite sad because she was a beautiful kitten. I smiled at Skimbleshanks and was about to say something when Coricopat and Munkustrap came bolting towards us. Munkustrap had the newer kitten, Quaxo, in his arms. Quaxo was a small tuxedo cat; he was Alonzo's cousin and Bustopher Jones's nephew. Coricopat was soaking wet as he and Munkustrap finally stopped in front of me.

"H-Help him, Jenny," Munkustrap pleaded. I stood up and looked at the soaking wet kitten in his arms.

"What happened?" Skimble asked.

"M-Macavity tried to drown him," Coricopat shivered. I quickly took all three of them into my den, leaving Jelly and Asp to look after the kittens. I told Munkustrap to set Quaxo onto the nest on the floor. I grabbed a thick blanket and wrapped it around Coricopat. He gave me a thankful smile as he sat beside Quaxo.

"I-I didn't think Macavity would ever do something like that," I paused from treating Quaxo to look at Munkustrap. He had grown into a remarkable young Tom. He was one the tall side, and strong, but he was very protective and gentle.

"H-He got jealous, Munkus," Cori stuttered, shivering. "You and I were paying our attention to Quax instead of him," Munkustrap gave a nod, sitting on the other side of Quaxo. His hazel eyes were down-cast. I pulled away from Quaxo as he coughed and his blue eyes opened.

"Quaxo, are you alright?" Munkustrap asked quickly. Quaxo looked from Coricopat to Munkustrap, his blue eyes confused.

"Who's Quaxo?" He asked. We were all stunned.

"What's your name then?" Coricopat asked.

"Mistoffelees,"

-2 days later-

Everyone, except for the younger cats and kittens, were standing in the clearing two days after the incident. I was holding Mistoffelees in my arms as Macavity walked up to the tyre. Deuteronomy and Munkustrap were standing on the tyre. Munkustrap wasn't meeting Macavity's gold eyes. I barely paid attention to what Deuteronomy was saying to Macavity as I passed Mistoffelees to his cousin, Alonzo. Alonzo held his cousin tightly. I turned my attention back to the tyre.

"And because of that…you have to leave," Deuteronomy was finishing. Macavity stood tall, his gold eyes flashing dangerously. Macavity turned his eyes to Munkustrap.

"Fine," Macavity growled. "Munkustrap?" Munkustrap turned and looked at him for the first time.

"Are you coming?" Munkustrap stared at him, his hazel eyes wide.

"No, I would never go with you!" Munkustrap said. Macavity looked at him, his gold eyes seeming to harden and darken.

"I will get you all back for this," Macavity promised. I watched as he gave a last fleeting glance at Munkustrap, who had his head turned away, before disappearing. I was still mystified with Macavity's behaviour towards Munkustrap. I looked back at Munkustrap. My heart softened as I watched a few stray tears slip from Munkustrap's eyes. I sighed and headed back to my den where Tugger, Bomba, Demeter and Tantomile were watching over the younger kittens.

-3 months later-

Munkustrap was named Protector of the Jellicles. I was very proud of him, of my favourite Tom in this yard, other than Skimble of course. He was like my own son, he was so respectful and trusting. As Deuteronomy named him Protector in front of the others, I looked around. My eyes landed on a large junk pile a little distance away. An orange mass was crouching on top of it, looking at the yard. I saw the gold eyes were intently focused on Munkustrap as Munkustrap smiled and thanked his father. I stared at Macavity in confusion. I watched a small smile flash across Macavity's face as he watched Munkustrap before it disappeared as Munkustrap hugged his brother and greeted his friends before hugging his soon-to-be mate, Demeter. I glanced back to look at Macavity, but he was gone. Macavity's behaviour continued to mystify me long after he disappeared.

-1 year later-

Munkustrap quickly told me to take the kittens away and keep them safe as Macavity stared him down. I quickly took the kittens to my den and looked at Jelly. I had a bad feeling about Munkustrap. Macavity was back here for a reason.

"Keep them safe," I told Jelly.

"Wait, Jenny, where are you going?" Jelly yelped.

"I need to see if Munkustrap's okay," I told her as I ran back to the clearing. I froze at the edge of the clearing. Macavity and Munkustrap were fighting viciously. I watched in horror as Macavity managed to get a couple of good swipes in before he pinned Munkustrap to the ground. I watched in pure terror as Macavity held up a claw, ready to end Munkustrap's life. My terror turned into confusion as I watched Macavity hesitate, his gold eyes flashing with different emotions. What was going on? I shook myself out of the trance I had put myself in when Tugger tackled Macavity off Munkustrap. Macavity turned and ran for it and I ran forward to help Munkustrap. Tugger came back and helped me carry Munkustrap back to the infirmary. Tugger ducked inside the infirmary and set Munkustrap down on a nest. I quickly looked over Mistoffelees as Alonzo pulled him inside the den. I went back to Munkustrap's side and gently started to look him over.

-Three days later-

I watched as Alonzo wrestled with Tugger on the ground. I gave a smile as I listened to Tugger whine and as Munkustrap, Misto, Cori and Tantomile laughed. I looked at Munkustrap especially; he seemed so carefree, so light. I glanced around the yard and startled as my eyes landed once again on a hidden orange mass. I watched the gold eyes watch Munkustrap intently before they disappeared. I was worried. I had no idea why Macavity kept coming back and why he was watching Munkustrap but it was worrying me terribly. I was confused about why he kept coming back. I looked back at Munkustrap who was wrestling with Tugger.

-Two weeks later-

I watched in horror as Macavity strolled around the yard, examining each face of the captured Jellicles. Munkustrap was standing in the middle of the clearing, watching Macavity.

"What do you want then?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity turned to face Munkustrap.

"You," I was shocked. Things were becoming clear now. I looked back at Munkustrap and began to focus again as I watched Munkustrap's shoulders slump.

"Fine, I surrender," I started shaking as I heard Munkustrap say that. Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched Munkustrap being led away. The hench-cats left five minutes later. I watched as Tugger stalked off to his den and Tantomile ran to Coricopat's, who was unconscious on the ground, side.

"What are we going to do?" Someone asked. Skimble wrapped his arms around me.

"We have to trust Munkustrap's instincts," Skimble answered. I stared at the gates which Munkustrap had disappeared through with Macavity moments before. Everything suddenly became clear. I knew now why Macavity kept coming back.

He loved Munkustrap and he wanted him more than anything.

CCCCCCC CCCCC CCCCCCCC CCCCCC

Sort of the beginning to my weird prequel…Macavity's point of view will probably be next and that might be it…

Read and Review!

Luv HGP


	2. Macavity's POV

Macavity's point of view:

I ran from my den, grinning as I did. I snuck out, my momma didn't want me to go out but I did! I collided with something hard and we both fell over. I leapt to my feet, snarling, trying to do what my dad always told me. The other kitten sat up, rubbing his silver head.

"What was that for?" He asked. I stopped snarling when his hazel eyes landed on me.

"I didn't see you," I told him. He gave a small shrug.

"Oh well," He murmured. I stared at him, intrigued. He was quite small and his fur was really really fluffy. His fur was silver with black stripes. I tilted my head slightly to the side as the sun caught his silver fur. I looked back up and stared at him. He stared back.

"What's your name?" He asked me. I hesitated. Momma always told me not to talk to cats I don't know.

"I'm Munkustrap," He tried. I looked back at him, surprised. I heard Momma and Father talking about Munkustrap; he was Old Deuteronomy's and Persephone's son. He was looking at me pointedly.

"I'm Macavity," I answered quietly. He grinned.

"Wanna play?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed and pounced on me. We tumbled around on the ground for a while until my father found us. Munkustrap immediately backed away, ears pressed flat against his skull as my father towered over us. I sunk to my stomach. My father stared at us for a few minutes before picking me up and carrying me back to my den.

"Bye," Munkustrap called sadly after me. I glanced over my father's shoulder and gave a small wave. My father set me on the floor of our den and glared at me before going over to my mother. I looked back at the den door longingly. I liked Munkustrap…he was different.

-2 months later-

My mother disappeared. One night she was there and the next morning she was gone. I miss her. My father's angry, he blames me and he hits me. Munkustrap helps me as best as he can but we're still kittens, we can't do anything. I wandered over to Munkustrap's den to see if he wanted to play but he said he was busy. I followed him as he went back inside. I watched him as he settled down beside a nest of blankets. I startled when I heard a low meow and watched Munkustrap nudge the small bundle gently. The meowing turned into a loud purring.

"Who dat?" I asked, moving closer to see the new kitten.

"My brotha," Munkustrap answered, his hazel eyes focused on the black kitten.

"He's name is Rum Tum Tugger," I glanced behind me to see Persephone walk in. She was tall and skinny with black fur. She had a few silver stripes here and there.

"Rums!" Munkustrap chirped happily, nudging at his small brother. Persephone laughed.

"Yes, dear, Rums." Persephone told him affectionately, smiling. I felt angry, I don't know why, but I wanted to hurt Rum Tum Tugger! He was stealing Munkustrap away from me! I padded over to sit by Rum Tum Tugger's side. My tail swished behind me angrily as I stared down at the mewling kitten. I hated this kitten and I was never going to let him forget it.

-5 months later-

I watched angrily as Munkustrap and Tugger rolled around. They were closer now since Persephone had died. Coricopat and Tantomile sat off to the side with Alonzo, Bomba and Demeter, watching Munkustrap and Tugger with a smile on their faces. I glanced over at Jennyanydots, who was always watching. I turned my angry glare back to Tugger. Munkustrap was mine! I startled myself at that thought. I looked back at Munkustrap, who was grinning, as he gave Tugger a small push as they panted. The anger flared up in me again as I watched them look at each, a large grin on each of their faces. Something had to be done. Munkustrap was mine!

-3 months later-

The perfect time came for me. Tugger was alone as Munkustrap was with Coricopat and Tantomile, talking to Skimbleshanks. Tugger was balancing along a bar between two high junk piles. I watched from underneath as he pranced along the bar.

"Show off," I growled under my breath. He glanced down at me and quickly went to the safety of one of the junk piles.

"What do ya want?" Tugger asked, his brown eyes staring at me. I leapt up the pile.

"I came to see you," I told him. Tugger stared at him, his brown eyes disbelieving.

"Don't ya always follow Munkus?" Tugger asked, glancing around. I gave a grin.

"No adults are around, Tugger," I told him, my tone jeering. "It's just me and you," Tugger trembled, I hit him.

"Toms don't show fear!" I told him angrily, repeating the words of my father. Tugger burst out crying. I hit him again and again.

"Toms don't cry!" Tugger slipped down the junk pile and landed in a heap down the bottom. I leapt down to stand beside his shaking body.

"D-Don't…!" He whimpered. I kicked him.

"Stay away from Munkustrap!" I hissed at him as I cruelly pulled at his large mane. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"He's my brotha," He murmured. I hit him again.

"Stay away from him!" I warned Tugger before I dropped him on the ground and stalked off. I could hear Tugger's cries from behind me as I walked away. I smiled to myself. Munkustrap was mine.

-2 months later-

Munkus and I were walking around the yard. We walked around a junk pile and froze. A large Pollicle turned to face us, drool dripping from his growling lips. I stared at him, frozen. The Pollicle gave a grin and walked towards us slowly. I heard a loud hiss from beside me and watched Munkustrap fly at the Pollicle, clawing at his face. The Pollicle managed to grab Munkustrap and I cried out. Munkustrap was tossed at my feet. He was unconscious and bloody.

"Munkus!" I cried out in fear. I looked at the Pollicle. All I wanted to do was kill it! It hurt Munkustrap! I'm going to kill it, I'm going to kill it! It was all that ran through my mind. I could dimly hear the dog yelping and smelt burning fur before I heard movement behind me. I turned around and snarled.

"Macavity, I need to help him," I growled at the voice.

"Macavity, look at Munkustrap…he needs help!"

'_Munkustrap_' I thought desperately. I glanced down and instantly calmed down when I saw Munkustrap's bloodied form. I collapsed to my knees, trembling, and tried to explain what happened to Jenny. I followed Jenny back to the infirmary and watched fearfully as Jenny checked him over.

"Please don't die," I whispered. "I need you," I could feel Jenny looking at me but I didn't care. Munkus was hurt and it was all my fault! I should've been stronger, I shouldn't have been scared! My heart thumped in my chest as I looked at Munkustrap's face.

Did I love him?

-4 months later-

Cori, Munkus and I were at the lake. We were forced to baby-sit Quaxo who was Alonzo's cousin because Jenny was watching the other kittens. We were sitting under the shade of a large tree. Coricopat and Munkustrap were smiling as they watched Quaxo tumble around. I listened as Munkustrap laughed as Quaxo sat up, shaking his head dizzyingly. Something snapped inside of me as I saw Munkustrap's bright hazel eyes looking softly at Quaxo. I grabbed Quaxo and ran for it, ignoring Coricopat's and Munkustrap's yells. I got to the lake and plunged the kitten into the icy cold water, holding him under. I could feel the kitten squirming under my claws as I held him under. I was tackled off of him and I let the kitten go. I fought with Munkustrap, though something screamed at me to stop. I could just see Cori leap into the river and swim after Quaxo.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Munkustrap snarled, clawing at me. I kicked him off me and swung a claw at him. I looked at Munkustrap. Fury was blazing in his hazel eyes. I ran off, I couldn't face him.

-Two days later-

I was banished from the yard. My attention was focused on Munkustrap as Deuteronomy told me that I was to be banished. Munkustrap had his head turned away from me, not able to look at me. So what that Quaxo no longer remembered who he was?

"And because of that…you have to leave the yard," I glared at Deuteronomy, standing tall.

"Fine," I growled. I looked at Munkustrap. "Munkustrap?" He turned to look at me for the first time. I could see the deep hurt in his hazel eyes.

"Are you coming?" I asked him. Shock flashed across his face.

"No! I would never go with you!" I lowered my head slightly, snarling under my breath.

"I'll get you all back for this," I promised as I turned to leave. I glanced back at Munkustrap to see that he had his head turned away again. I disappeared from the yard.

-3 months later-

I came back. I had to. I couldn't stay away from Munkustrap. I was perched on top of a junk pile, watching as Munkustrap was named Protector. I smiled.

"Good boy," I murmured. I watched as he thanked his father and turned out to face the crowd, a smile on his face. My smile quickly disappeared as I watched him hug Tugger and the others before going to hug Demeter. I snarled. Demeter was going to become his mate soon. I leapt from the junk pile and stalked away. I was going to find a cat to disembowel. Munkustrap was mine and soon, and soon, everyone would know.

-4 months later-

I found my father. I found the cat who made my life a living a hell, the cat who made me who I was today. I stood above him, an evil grin on my face as I watched him plead for his life. I had made the last hour of his life a living hell, ten times worse then what he ever put me through. I made him regret the day he laid a claw on me.

"M-Macavity, don't do this," He pleaded. I ran a claw across his bloodied face.

"Sorry, Daddy," I snarled and ended his life. I turned when I heard something move behind me. I was stopped in surprise. Munkustrap was staring at me, wide-eyed. He turned and went to run. I ran and pounced on him.

"Munkustrap, wait!" I pleaded. He tried to push me off of him.

"Get off me!" He cried and clawed at me. I gripped his arms tightly, my claws digging into his arms. He gave a small cry of pain and I let go.

"Munkus!" I pleaded with him.

"Get away from me!" He yelled and kicked me off of him. I watched him run back to the yard. I crouched down, claws digging at the side of my head in anger.

"You idiot!" I snarled at myself. I stood up and looked coolly at the yard gates. I was going to get Munkustrap back, even if it was the last thing I did.

-6 months later-

I attacked the yard. I was looking for Munkustrap. He, of course, came after me as the other Jellicles fought my hench-cats. I watched him flinch as I reminded him of being best friends. I have to admit, it stung a little when he told me I was no friend of his. We started to fight. I gave a grin as I clawed him across the chest and he fell back. I hit him over and over before I pinned him to the ground. He looked up at me through dazed hazel eyes. I held my claw above my head, ready to bring it down and end his life…but I couldn't. I looked into his soft hazel eyes, his handsome, caring face and I just…couldn't. I couldn't live without him! If I killed him then my life would be forfeit! I was tackled off Munkustrap by Tugger, interfering fur ball, and I fought with him for a few minutes before I called the attack off. I ran off, silently promising return to get what was mine.

-3 days later-

I watched Munkustrap sit on the tyre with others, laughing. He was so adorable when he laughed. I tilted my head, watching him intently as he watched Tugger and Alonzo wrestle. I could hear his carefree laugh from where I was hidden and it was the best sound I have ever heard. I was so drawn to him, what made me so drawn to him? I stared at Munkustrap for a little while longer before slipping off. I needed Munkustrap and I was going to get him. I was going to show him that I loved him…that I always did.

-Two weeks later-

This was it. The day I took Munkustrap for my own. My heart beat in my chest as I watched Munkustrap look around at the captured Jellicles. I watched surprise flash across his face as I told him of my offer. His shoulders slumped when he accepted and he surrendered to me. I smiled, feeling smug, Munkustrap was mine and he would become mine. He would love me…I would make him see that we were meant for each other. I tried to resist bouncing from the yard as Munkustrap was forced to follow me.

Munkustrap was my obsession and he would always be.

CCCCCCC CCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

This is probably it for my freaky prequel :D But I have another idea that kind of goes with Obsession once again. It's a series of one-shots of how the other Jellicles saw Munkustrap when he was rescued from the pub after Tyrant's and Macavity's abuse. Tell me what you think and I'll do it!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP


End file.
